


Told you so

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Moral Lessons, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Actions have consequences...





	

Angel had been clear… If Cordelia did not improve she would be punished. 

Cordy thought it was a fluke, not that her boss and friend was inclined to joke around… 

She was trying, but his pace was too fast, his movements too coordinated… about as accomplished as the spanking he was now giving her. She swore her spandex pants were adding to the sting, but it could be his strength, even the size of his hands covering her entire behind at once. She suffered and not with dignity, or in silence, but then she applied herself to the new lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles for a challenge on Spanking-world LJ that was fascinating for me because I had to yearn for brevity and that was quite the challenge!


End file.
